


who sleeps and waits

by tachiisweet



Series: midnight thoughts (indie writing) [4]
Category: Original Work, midnight thoughts (indie tag)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachiisweet/pseuds/tachiisweet
Summary: "-- for when she wakes up, she won't have summer by her side."





	who sleeps and waits

when she opened her eyes, she saw a sky of blue that paled and shimmered like a lake. a wide plain filed of green grass that tickles the palms of her hands. and when she gets up she sees him and his hands are reaching forward and she’s being pulled up by him and her fingers trace the shape of his lips, the dips of his curved smile and exhale a wish that is blown away by the wind.

 

for when she wakes up she won't have summer by her side.

 

if she just closes her eyes a little longer...

 

                                                                 -- with knuckles grazing the edges of his face, watches his eyes droop and soften and kissing him. he tastes like spices and cinnamon and she licks the lower swell of his lips and steals the oxygen between them as his fingers tug over the side of her hips and over and under and sideways until they rest against the sides of her face and pulls her closer and she laughs because there's no other place she'd rather be in the entirety of the universe than be here with him.

for when she wakes up, winter frost will crawl on her skin and numb her senses and pry open her withering heart and eat her thoughts until they become useless empty chilling and she'll forget how to cry for her tears have long since dried and time has gone by without her permission.

he tells her how she tastes like the fresh berries and lemons that they grew in their backyard when spring and summer were fresh and beautiful. where the touch of his fingertips are warm and lingering, for winter has stolen the berries and lemons off her lips. she doesn't quite remember anymore.

 

{ b r ok e n   t h ough t s   a n d   s c at te r e d   dre a m s   is   a l l   th a t   sh e   is }

 

a girl who sleeps in winter and waits for him.

**Author's Note:**

> \-- Date: [ 5th/6/2018 ] - [13th6/2018] | 12:54am - 1:45am


End file.
